1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a data compression device and a method using a floating point format, and more particularly, to a data compression device and a method capable of minimizing loss of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, repeaters are used to transmit signals from a base station to a terminal and to mitigate a shadow area. A digital optical repeater, which is one of such repeaters, includes a main hub unit (MHU) receiving a signal from a base station and a remote optical unit (ROU) performing a repeat function at a lower end of the MHU, and performs a communication service for transmitting data to a shadow area through digital light.
Some digital optical repeaters compress and transmit data in a floating point format to increase transmission efficiency when transmitting data. The floating point format may represent data by dividing it into a sign portion, an exponent portion, and a mantissa portion. In order to minimize loss of data when the data is compressed by the floating point format, the number of bits in the exponent portion capable of representing an input size of a compression device needs to be sufficient. If the number of bits of the exponent portion is insufficient, the data may be seriously distorted. Therefore, it is general to reduce the number of bits in the mantissa portion to increase data compression efficiency. However, if the number of bits in the mantissa portion is reduced, the number of valid bits is reduced, thereby transmitting incorrect data. Therefore, there is a need for a method capable of reducing loss of data.